Morning Wake-Up
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Title says it all! Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**A story written by the talented guestsurprise, who owns Gena and Cassie. All other characters belong to their respective owners. I own nothing!**

* * *

**Morning Wake-Up**

Four Arms, Vamps, Rook, Blitzwolfer, Snare-Oh, Whampire, and few other aliens had been sent all over the world to stop Vilgax from spreading destruction. They had not been home for weeks and everyone could not wait until they returned. But when they did come back, all they wanted to do for the first two days was sleep. Everyone understood, but Gena really missed her fiancée. She just wanted to say hi for a moment. She knocked on his door but was only met with snoring. She opened it and saw him flat on his stomach asleep. His arms and legs were hanging off the bed. Gena suddenly got a mischievous idea. She walked up to the sleeping Tetramand and started poking his feet.

"Hmmm…mmmno…c'mon…lehhet go…," Four Arms sleepily mumbled and chuckled as he felt her claw his feet. Gena giggled and did it again.

"Mmmm…nohohohoho…stohohohp it…c'mon…lehehehet gohoho babe…," Four Arms chuckled sleepily, not even aware if it was Gena or not.

"Well, apparently he dreams about me too!" Gena quietly whispered to herself. She giggled when she then grabbed his red foot and pulled his red toes back to keep them from scrunching up and scratched the soft part under his toes. Four Arms' eyes shot open and he started squirming and pounding the bed.

"HAHAHAHAHA! H-Hey! Okahahahahay…whose tickling me?! SShohohohow yourself!" He laughed as he looked over his shoulder and saw Gena holding his foot. He smirked and lifted his foot up so suddenly that it tossed her up on the bed.

"AAAAAHHH! Oomph!" She landed on his back. She heard the red alien chuckle and he gently tickled her neck.

"Hey…you alright?" He asked, his eyes now wide awake.

"I'm ok! I had to wake you up somehow!" She laughed happily.

"Well, you did…now I have something for you…," he chuckled as he pulled her off his back where she was laying down next to him and started kissing her. While he was kissing her, he used two sets of hands to slide under her shirt and tickle her stomach.

"MMMMMMMMM!MMMMMM MMMMM!" Gena screeched but she couldn't get out of her lover's hold. His lips were on hers and he was tickling her too! She couldn't get free! Finally, he released her lips.

"FOUR ARMS! That was so not fair!" She hit him playfully.

"Hey! You're the one who decided to wake me up, so it's only fair I have my fun…now c'mere!" He growled as they started playfully wrestling on his bed.

* * *

In the next room, Blitzwolfer was sleeping and Cassie went in to wake him up. She reached up to gently tickle his neck when Blitzwolfer started wagging his tail and panting heavily. Cassie couldn't help but giggle. Quietly, she put a chain on his neck and chained it to the wall, and then she started tickling his back. Blitzwolfer woke up with a jolt!

"What the! Cassie! NOHOHOHOHO! GEHEHEHEHT OFFA MEHEHEHEHEHE!" He cried and then started pulling at his chain.  
"A CHAIN?! You put a chain on me? You're in big trouble when I get out of this, Cassie!" He barked as he started pulling on his chain again and grabbing at Cassie, who was still riding his back.

"What's the matter, Blitz! Can't a strong Loboan like you stand some friendly tickling?" She laughed. Suddenly Blitzwolfer gently grabbed the front of her shirt with his teeth and pulled her off. He then stuck his tongue under her shirt and started licking her stomach.

"NOHOHOHOHO! STOHOHOHOP IHIHIHIIT! BLIHIHIHIHITZ!"

"Do you give up, Sweetpaws?" He smirked. He kept licking her and then licking her feet. She tried to pull her feet away but he held her feet down with one hand and kept licking. Cassie kept laughing until Blitzwolfer felt the need to give her a break. Cassie struggled to her feet and unhooked the chain off of him and almost fell from tickle exhaustion but he caught her with his nose. She was now draped over his eyes and he could barely see.

"Whoa…easy there Cass…are you alright? Was it too much tickling?" He chuckled. She smirked and looked down and noticed he could not see! So she started scratching the fur right above where his tail was and made him literally jerk.

"HEHEHHEHEY! OK! NOW'RE YOU'RE REALLY IN TROUBLE CASSIE CARRABA!" He laughed as he gently placed her on the floor and started tickling her with his tail and claws. She retaliated and started tickling his stomach!

"MY GOSH! YOUR CLAWS ARE AWFUL! STOHOHOHOHOP!"

"THEHEHEEHEHEN GEHEHET YOUR FINGERS OFF MY STOMACH!" He laughed. Finally they both stopped and just stared at each other. He grinned at her and then cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, I think I won this round!"

"Did not!"

"Did too…and what are you gonna do about it little one?" He challenged. Cassie then huffed and jumped on him. They wrestled for a bit and were having the time of their lives when Rath burst in.

"LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING! RATH DOESN'T LIKE BEING WOKEN UP LIKE THAT! BE QUIET!" He roared.

"Good morning! I was just going to fix some pancakes, Rath!" Cassie said happily.

"RATH DOESN'T WANT ANY!"

"But I didn't mean to make anyone mad…we were just having fun!"

"Yeah, calm down, ya furball!" Blitz growled.

"LET ME TELL YA SOMTHIN' RATH NEEDS SLEEP AND ONLY SLEEP! NOW QUIET!" Now Cassie was insulted and hurt.

"I was just trying to wake everyone up! I was going to make blueberry pancakes," she said. "But clearly you don't want any," She said as she stormed by him. Rath face palmed and rubbed the back of his neck in shame. Blitzwolfer growled at him as he passed by.

"Rath…you need to learn to control your temper and NEVER storm in my room like that again cat…," Blitz whispered angrily as he brushed past him and followed Cassie into her room. She was sitting on her bed and had her covers pulled up close to her chest.

"Now what are you doing?" He asked as he leaned a bit on the bottom of her bed.

"I guess I better go back to sleep since I made some of the aliens mad," Cassie responded back.

"C'mon, you know Rath is always like that. C'mon let's make some pancakes I'm hungry," Blitzwolfer stated as he wagged his tail. But his expression turned to sadness when he saw Cassie kind of look away from him. He let out a frustrated growl and Cassie tried to hold in her giggle; she knew he wanted to cheer her up but she didn't want to get up at the moment. He then lifted up her bed sheets and stuck his upper body under there. Cassie gasped when she saw his tail wagging at the end of the bed but he was mostly under the blankets. She then squeaked when she felt him tickling her socked feet.

"BLITZ! COME OUT OF THEHEHEHEHERE! HAHAHAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOP!"

"Not until you get up, Sweetpaws…" A muffled response came from under the covers. She then felt something warm against her leg and realized he was licking her. She pulled her knees up to her chest and laughed hard.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH BLITZ! C'MON STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHP! LEHEHET GOHOHOHO! I AH!" She laughed as she felt his claws feeling around blindly for her.

"Hahaha, give me that foot back, Cassie! Come here!" He called again from under the covers. She then felt him gently grab her legs and pull her completely under the covers! Cassie laughed as Blitzwolfer started licking her neck and face. She kept trying to escape him but it wasn't working. The Loboan had her firmly pressed against his chest as he nipped at her ears and cheeks playfully.

"Blitz! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP LEHEHEHEET GOHOHOHOHO!"

"Are you going to make pancakes?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA IN A MINUTE! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO LICKING!"

"Not good enough…I want some now!"

"BLIHIHIHIHHHIHIHHHIHITZ! PLEAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!" Cassie pleaded as she managed to get out of the covers. She stood up on the bed until she saw his clawed hand reach out and knock her down again!

"OOMPH!" Cassie grunted; She gasped as she now was nose to nose with him.

"Nice try…," he smiled a fanged grin and pulled her back under the sheets. He then started blowing raspberries in her stomach. "Now how about those pancakes Cassie?" He smiled.

"YEHEHEHEHEHEES! BLITHIHITZ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Are you going to come out of your room and eat with me?"

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEES STOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOP IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT!"

Seeing her face was turning red, he finally stopped and let her squirm out of the covers. He then backed himself out and chuckled, happy to see he made her happy again.

"Now then, I think someone owes me some delicious food," he smirked as he leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek. Cassie blushed and hugged him tightly and they both headed downstairs to get breakfast started.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Just an idea I had! Hope you liked it!**

**To guestsurprise: I liked it. Also, I got your request and sure, I'll do that one for you. Meantime, could you do one for me? Could you do one where my OC Chloe meets Ultimate Echo Echo? Chloe has golden brown hair and hazel eyes and is thirteen years old. Could it have a lot of chasing and tickles, please?**

**To everyone else: Please leave a review, but absolutely no flames! Remember, I'm watching the reviews very closely and will report any flames I see here.**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
